


Life is just to much

by 5sosfangirl190



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfangirl190/pseuds/5sosfangirl190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets cancer and Calum helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys are on their brake and are back at home and Calum and Luke just decided about 3 days ago to be together as boyfriends. So Calum stayed at Luke's house and Calum offered to sleep on the couch so Luke could sleep in his bed and have space and Luke refused to let him sleep on the couch cause he wanted to cuddle with Calum so they slept together on Luke's bed that night.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Morning Lukey" Calum said as soon as Luke woke up Calum had been watching him sleep for the past 20 minutes. "Morning to you to love" Luke replies. And Calum leans down to kiss Luke and they both melt into the kiss and they kiss for a good 2 minutes until they hear a knock ok the door. "Come in" Luke said. "Morning boys" Luke's mom said. "I made breakfast, we're having pancakes, eggs, and toast." Liz continued. "Okay we will be down I'm a minute" Luke replied. Luke's mom left their room to let the boys get dressed in something more than boxers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boys reach the kitchen after about 15 minutes of sneaky kisses while getting dressed and fixing each other's hair. When they actually get their food Luke starts coughing. "Are you okay babe" Calum asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just getting a cold" "Okay do you need me to go get you anything from the store or something" Calum replied. "No, I think I will be fine" Luke said in a happy voice. "Just tell me if you need something,. Okay?" "Okay, Calum you worry to much but I will tell you if I need something" Luke said. "Well sorry" Calum said sarcastically.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke and Calum are in Luke's room cuddling and watching mean girls,again when Luke starts coughing again. "Luke, babe are you sure you're okay?" Calum says while patting Luke's back. "Yeah I think so" Luke replies. "Well I think so doesn't convince me that you are okay, Luke" "Cal, I'm fine I promise." They continue to cuddle and watch the movie until Luke is coughing really hard and then coughs up blood instead of just coughing. "Luke, what the hell are you okay, wait no your not okay we are going to the hospital like right now let's go!!!" Calum said in panic. "NO, Calum I can't go to the hospital me or my mom don't have money to pay for the hospital bills we will get. P-please don't make me go" Luke said. "We will figure that out later but right now we need to figure out what's wrong with you." Calum said. "No I'm scared of hospitals you already know this Calum." "I don't care Luke I'm not taking any chances of what's going on with you." "Calum" "Luke your going I will drag you to the car if I have to but you are going like it or not" "Fine" Luke said. When they get to the hospital they sign in and fill out papers and put down why they are there and within 5 minutes Luke is being seen. The doctor immediately takes blood test and orders a MRI for Luke. After the test are done the doctors send me and Luke back home and tell us he will have the results within the next 24 hours. "Luke are you okay" Calum asks Luke when they get to Luke's house. "Not really I'm really nervous about getting the call telling me what I have" Luke replied. "Yeah I know I'm nervous to but whatever it is we will get through it... Together. Okay?" Calum says. "Okay" Luke says. "Are you hungry neither of us have eaten all day" Calum asks. "No not really it's late and I just don't want to eat right now" Luke replies. "Okay neither am I let's just go to sleep then" Calum says. "Okay" Luke said.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's mom had to go away on a business trip before Luke got the results. They get a call at around 3:10pm. "Hello" Luke answers. "Hello, this is doctor Mathews is this Mr. Hemmings?" The doctor asks. "This is he" Luke replies. "Okay can you come to the hospital so that we can discuss what's going on with you?" Doctor Mathews asks. "We will be there is 45 minutes at the most" Luke replied. "What they say" Calum asks. "They want us to go up there to discuss what's going on" Luke said. They get in the car and make there way to the hospital it take them around 30 minutes. When they sign in doctor Mathews says "okay Mr.Hemmings could you follow me to my office, but your boyfriend has to stay here." "No" Calum says "I'm coming with him." "Calum, I will be fine I will tell you what goes on okay?"Luke says. "Okay, I love you babe" Calum says. "Love you to" Luke replied. When Luke and the doctor sit down and start to talk the doctor simply says it "Okay so Mr. Hemmings I know this is going to be hard to understand but you have stage 5 stomach cancer" the doctor said. "I have s-st-stage 5 stomach cancer" Luke asks while sobbing. "Yes I'm sorry, you can go talk to your boyfriend and both come back tomorrow to discuss treatment or you can go talk to him now and we can all talk about the treatment today." "Umm I will talk to him and we can talk about the treatment today." Luke walks out of the office sobbing. "Luke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Calum said. All Luke could do was fall into Calums arms crying even harder. "Lucas, I need you to tell me what's wrong. I need you to calm down for a few seconds and tell me okay?" Calum said with more worry in his voice than last time he asked Luke what was wrong. "I h-h-have stage 5 s-s-stomach cancer" Luke cried into Calums neck. All Calum could do was cry and the he said "okay we will get you through this if it's the last thing I do you will not leave this earth before me, your going to get through this." "What?... How do you know?" Luke asked. "Because,... Your strong and I just know." Calum replied. "Okay, doctor Mathews wants us both to go back to his office and talk about the treatments and stuff." Luke said. Calum and Luke walked hand to Doctor Mathews office. When they get in there the doctor says "okay so I know it's a lot to take in today but I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you, Luke you have to be here next week on Thursday for your first round of chemo and radiology treatments you will come every 2 days for treatment" "okay, umm is there any like side affects I don't really know too much about cancer of any type I don't know anyone who has had it." Luke replied. "Yes, you will loose your hair in a couple of weeks and also feel really tired and maybe a little depressed, and the other worst part is that you have the most of 7 months to live."the doctor said. "7 months that's it!..." Luke and Calum practically yelled together. "Yes, I'm so sorry" "okay so what else' is there to talk about." Luke asked. "Nothing else really umm we covered everything if you have any questions go ahead and ask if not you can go home."the doctor said. "Umm, no I don't have any questions really?" Luke said. "Calum, do you have any questions about me?" Luke asked Calum. "Nope, none at all just wanna go home and cuddle." Calum said. "Okay boys I will see you guys Thursday, have a restful weekend." "Thanks for your help, bye." Luke said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They get home and Luke starts sobbing again. "Hey, babe what's wrong.?" Calum asked. "Nothing I just don't want to be bald, and ugly." Luke replied. "Lucas, you will never be ugly even when you do go bald you will not be ugly." Calum said. "Thanks Cal." "Yeah I love you beautiful" Calum said. "I love you to" Luke said. "I'm starving, are you?" Luke asked. "Yeah, I guess, what do you want?, we can have whatever you want." Calum replied. "Chocolate chip pancakes." Luke said like an innocent child. "Okay."Calum said after chuckling.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on they were in Luke's bed cuddling after they called Luke's mom and told her what he had she just said okay I will come home early to get more details. "Hey, Luke?" "Yes Cal?" "Your perfect" "thanks Calum."


	3. Chapter 3

When Luke woke up the next morning Calum was gone. Luke started to feel tear well up in his eyes. "Morning Lukey." Calum said before Luke could shed a tear. Luke blinked away before saying "Morning". It must have been obvious in Luke's voice that he was about to cry cause Calum said "why were you about to cry." "Cause I though you left me." Luke thought he should just get straight to the point and tell Calum so he did. "Lukey I would never leave you, ever I love you... I was just making you breakfast." "Aww Cal that's so sweet of you, but I'm still capable to do stuff on my own until a few weeks after my treatments." "I know bu-" Calum was cut off by Luke pressing his lips to Calums. Calum kissed Luke back very desperately and needy sense every thing had been crazy the past 2 days. Luke swiped his tongue across Calums bottom lip. Which made Calum moan. They had to pull back for air after a few seconds cause of how much effort they had put into the kiss. "What was that for?" Calum asked while smiling like an idiot. "I just wanted you to stop worrying so much and you seem to have calmed down some sense I kissed you and so I guess kissing you works." Luke said kinda like a question all at the same time. "I'm a little more calmed down, so you want breakfast?" "Yeah what did you cook.?" "Eggs, pancakes, and toast." "I love you so much" Was how Luke replied. "But yeah I'm starving let's go."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
3 weeks and 5 days later Luke had already had a lot of treatments and he was styling his hair with Calum watching him. He pulled the comb from his hair and that's when a chunk of it fell out. Luke looked at it wide eyes and scared. "Calum, it's happening." Luke said almost in tears. "It's okay Lukey, hey I told you that you will still be beautiful with or without hair and I still love you." Calum said hugging his boyfriend. "I know it's just so soon I didn't want these 7 months to go by so fast."Luke said. "Hey even if they go by fast your still going to be here, your going to pull through this your going to fight this off." Calum said. "Maybe" Luke mumbled hoping Calum didn't here and gratefully he didn't here him. "Hey, can you shave my head for me?" Luke asked Calum. "Yes of course I was gonna ask anyways I just didn't want to upset you so I didn't ask."Calum replied. When they finished Luke's hair Calum succeeded in telling him he looked great after about 25 minutes of arguing about it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Exactly 4 weeks later Luke's mom comes home and she crys with Luke and Calum just has confident in his voice telling them that Luke is going to make it no matter what. When Luke's mom goes to the store later on that week to get groceries so Calum and Luke are alone. "Cal?" "Yes?" "I have to break up with you, when I leave this world, your world it will hurt you more to loose me as a boyfriend more than it will for me to leave as your friend." Luke said sobbing. "Lucas, look at me, I'm not leaving just cause you are worried about leaving and you are going to make it and I won't give up on us even if it's complicated I will never give up on us." Calum said holding Luke's face gently. "Thank you Calum, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you Calum." "Don't worry about it babe I'm just trying to help, I love you so much."Calum replied. "I love you too." Luke said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 months 3 weeks and 1 day later Luke and Calum were at the doctors again. "Okay so you know we have to do our monthly blood work right Luke." "Yes". After the doctor did blood work he told them to wait an hour like usual. When he got back he was smiling "Mr. Luke Hemmings it seems to be that you are in remission." The doctor said. "Oh m-my god, no way."Calum replied. Luke just sat there and then said. "I can't believe it." "Yes, you are in remission believe it or not." The doctor said. "Lucas, I told you that you would fight it off, I told you that you would not leave this world before I did." Calum said tackling Luke in a tight hug. "Calum, I should have listened to you, I just I love you for supporting me and not only for that I love you for everything, but you should probably let me go before you actually kill me." Luke said. "Yeah,umm so is there anything that we need to do?" Luke asked. "Nope, just go home, and enjoy your cancer free life, but we will need to see you in about 2 or 3 weeks to see if it has come back if not." "Okay" both boys said smiling. They go back to the doctors 3 weeks later and there was no sign of any more cancer.

**Author's Note:**

> HI PEOPLE.....THX FOR LEAVJNG KUDOS ON BOTH OF MY WORKS...IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME...!!.. ILY ALL


End file.
